Black
by T Ani Savioli
Summary: Remus Lupin é um tímido colegial londrino. Sirius Black é um rapaz intimidante e misterioso com um passado assustador e atitude de sobra. Quando os dois se cruzam, se torna um caso de destino... e obsessão.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter © JK RowlingBlack © 2004 Dragon Mistress (metallicafan416 arroba yahoo. com)  
Black- http/www. fanfiction. net/s/1851570/1/  
Tradução © Mar/2005 Ameria Black  
Betagem por Dana Norram 

**ESTA FANFIC É UMA TRADUÇÃO**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 1**

**A Gentileza dos Estranhos**

Remus J. Lupin não podia estar tendo um dia pior.

Tinha começado com mingau de aveia para o café-da-manhã — não a melhor das refeições e, até onde Remus se lembrava, todos os dias ruins de sua vida tinham começado com mingau de aveia no café-da-manhã. Ainda assim, ele comeu sem reclamar e apressou-se para a escola depois de dar um beijo de despedida em sua mãe.

Naturalmente, como ele tinha saído de casa cedo (Remus era um rapaz muito pontual), não havia ninguém na escola e as portas ainda nem estavam abertas. Os únicos alunos presentes eram os maiores e mais mesquinhos terceiranistas, que chegavam cedo para jogar futebol ou fumar cigarros. Remus realmente não entendia como caras que fumam daquele jeito conseguiam correr; mas ficou quieto e tentou não chamar atenção enquanto esperava pela abertura da escola debaixo de uma árvore. Mas, como sempre, isso era inútil; vários dos terceiranistas perceberam sua presença e começaram a gritar e insultá-lo: "Você parece cansado, Lupin. Foi duro a noite passada?", "Ei, tem um casal de viados lá em Kent que precisavam de um rapazinho como você!", até que Remus tivesse que baixar os olhos para seus pés, esforçando-se para esconder como seu rosto estava vermelho e tinha que encolher os ombros para segurar as lágrimas.

Remus era um garoto de dezesseis anos magro e esbelto com cabelos castanho-claros, olhos cor-de-avelã e uma pele pálida e cremosa. Ele sempre se vestia elegante e meticulosamente, seu blazer vinho abotoado, suas calças da marinha apertadas, sua gravata listrada de vermelho e marfim com um nó perfeitamente dado e seus sapatos lustrosos. Usava óculos para ler e passava um ar de fragilidade e feminilidade — que era o motivo pelo qual os rapazes o atormentavam. Não era bom em nada físico, exceto correr, e odiava educação física. Mas na sala de aula, Remus estava em seu território — era um excelente aluno, atencioso e dedicado, sempre adorado pelos professores. Isso não irritava muito os demais alunos, mas alguns dos outros garotos castigavam Remus intencionalmente nos intervalos. Remus achava que provavelmente poderia ter batido um recorde de máximo de vezes de "Ter Que Ir Para Casa Se Trocar", ou "Maior Quantidade de Gravatas Perdidas", ou algo do gênero.

Mas, como hoje era um mau dia, Remus acabou saindo da escola durante o almoço para trocar seu uniforme inteiro — o antigo tão sujo e amassado que era quase não era reconhecido. Sua mãe gemeu quando ele entrou em casa.

— Outro uniforme arruinado! Você não se importa com o dinheiro que eu e seu pai temos que sacrificar para que você tenha uniformes para vestir? Essas roupas não são baratas, e a sua irmã precisa de roupas também...

E mais, e mais. Até que Remus terminava chegando dez minutos atrasado para a escola por causa do sermão de sua mãe, recebendo uma reguada nos nós dos dedos por isso.

Parecia que era uma coisa ruim depois da outra. E ficou pior. Tão logo Remus apareceu na porta da frente da escola naquela tarde, após as aulas, alguns dos terceiranistas se aproximaram dele. Remus encarou-os com cautela, preparando-se para correr; eram alguns dos piores atormentadores da escola.

— Por que você está recuando, Lupin? — o maior de todos, um bruto chamado Williams, perguntou. — Eu só queria perguntar se você está livre esta noite... Você é tão fofo, eu não conseguiria dizer 'não' para um amasso.

Era isso. Remus saiu correndo que nem um antílope, sem responder. Ouviu Williams e seus amigos largarem as mochilas e saírem atrás dele.

Aquilo virou uma perseguição furiosa pelas ruas cheias de Londres. Remus desviou de pessoas, pulou por cima de hidrantes e latas de lixo, mal evitando os postes e caixas de correio. Os cinco garotos que o perseguiam não eram tão rápidos ou ágeis quanto ele; não demorou muito para que ele já tivesse despistado-os. Mas no processo, Remus vagou por uma parte da vizinhança que não lhe era familiar — as ruas eram sujas, as construções ao seu redor estavam caindo aos pedaços e precisando urgentemente de novas janelas. As poucas pessoas que passavam mantinham as cabeças baixas e corriam preocupadas com seus próprios problemas, como se não o vissem. Remus engoliu nervosamente, ajustando a alça de sua mochila, erguendo a cabeça e olhando para o céu que escurecia lentamente. Então, de repente, colidiu com alguma coisa sólida.

— Ai! Olhe pra onde diabos você está indo! — exclamou uma voz zangada.

Remus reparou que tinha caminhado pra cima de um rapaz da sua idade ou um pouco mais velho, que agora estava examinando-o atentamente. Era um olhar bastante intimidador: ele tinha cabelos pretos brilhantes que iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros, pele branca como a neve, e olhos azuis-escuro que pareciam positivamente letais. Estava vestido todo de preto, com destaque para jóias prata. Seus olhos estavam delineados com lápis e seus lábios estavam pintados com a sombra mais escura de vermelho que Remus já tinha visto. Conforme Remus olhava boquiaberto para ele, ele levantou uma mão pálida, incrustada de anéis, aos lábios e deu uma tragada no cigarro. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto.

— M-me desculpe — Remus gaguejou, dando alguns passos para trás. — Eu não est-tava ol-lhando para onde est-tava indo...

— Isso é meio óbvio — murmurou o estranho. Ele se virou e começou a ir embora. Remus mordeu o lábio, olhou para trás, para o céu que se esvaia, e então correu atrás do estranho.

— Ei... espera!

O estranho virou-se, um olhar muito antipático em seu rosto.

— Quê?

— Hum... Eu não queria ser rude, mas... Eu estou perdido e...

— Isso não é problema meu. Foi você quem foi estúpido o suficiente para ficar vagando por aqui. — O estranho tirou os longos cabelos pretos do rosto e deu outra tragada no cigarro.

— Por favor, você poderia me ajudar? — Remus implorou. — Eu tenho que ir para casa... Minha mãe deve estar começando a se preocupar...

— Eu sei lá quem diabos você pensa que eu sou, mas eu não sou um policial — o estranho rugiu e esfregou a testa. — Ótimo, ótimo... eu te ajudo, mas é melhor que não apareça na minha frente depois!

— Obrigado — disse Remus muito aliviado. — Muito obriga...

— Grande merda. Vamos. — O estranho jogou o cigarro no chão, esmagando-o com a ponta de sua bota. Remus correu para segui-lo. Ele tinha pernas longas e dava passos grandes que eram difíceis de acompanhar, principalmente com uma mochila pesada nas costas. Ele guiou Remus por becos e ruas que ele sequer lembrava de ter passado antes; ficava tonto só de pensar nisso. Mas, após mais ou menos uns trinta minutos, eles saíram de trás de um armazém, diretamente na frente da _Padaria dos Doces_ — uma visão abençoadamente familiar.

— Eu sei onde estou agora — Remus falou às costas do estranho. — Vou ficar bem agora... obrigado por me ajudar. Queria poder te recompensar...

O estranho virou-se e o encarou.

— Poderia... Poderia te dar algum dinheiro? — Remus perguntou timidamente, olhando dentro dos profundos olhos-de-meia-noite do estranho.

— Não. Eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Antes que Remus pudesse perguntar, o estranho pegou seu queixo com força entre o polegar e o indicador e o beijou. Foi um beijo desleixado, molhado, a língua do outro homem escorregando entre os lábios de Remus. Remus podia sentir o tabaco no hálito do estranho, misturado com o gosto da cera do batom. Assustado, Remus sequer pensou em se afastar. Ele estava completamente congelado e, de qualquer forma, o rapaz tinha passado um braço em volta da sua cintura, puxando Remus contra ele, uma mão boba momentaneamente em seu traseiro. A mistura do cheiro de cigarro e colônia vinda do seu cabelo e roupas quase o intoxicava. Remus não podia fazer nada. Gemeu suavemente na boca do estranho, pressionando o corpo firmemente contra o do outro homem, beijando forte de volta.

O estranho finalmente se afastou e acendeu outro cigarro.

— Obrigado pela recompensa — disse com um leve sorriso, piscando para Remus antes de voltar pelo mesmo caminho de onde viera.

Remus ficou imóvel, olhando para o beco escuro onde o estranho desaparecera. Lentamente, como num sonho, seus dedos subiram para tocar os lábios quase entorpecidos. Ele tinha sido _beijado_ — por um total estranho, um homem. De olhos arregalados, ele escorregou lentamente para o chão, totalmente perplexo. E mais, tinha sido extremamente excitante. O _que_ tinha sido tudo aquilo?

Conforme Remus lutava contra os próprios pés e corria para casa com pernas curiosamente fracas, ele não podia deixar de se arrepender por não ter perguntado o nome do rapaz... E não podia deixar de ficar obcecado por aquele beijo.


	2. Segundo Encontro

**Capítulo 2  
Segundo Encontro**

As manhãs de sábado eram as melhores, Remus refletiu. Sua mãe, pai e irmã tinham saído para visitar o irmão mais velho de Remus, Guillaume, que morava em Wiltshire — deixando-o sozinho para relaxar na cama ainda de pijamas, comendo cereal gelado e assistindo a tevê. Uma mudança boa e relaxante dos dias de escola frenéticos e estafantes. E uma boa mudança dos alunos mais velhos.

Depois de assistir várias horas de desenhos, Remus estava pronto para se levantar e esticar as pernas. Pôs sua tigela na pia e foi para o quarto se vestir. Colocou uma camiseta branca e um par de jeans, então procurou nos bolsos do blazer por sua carteira e as chaves. Era um bom dia; uma caminhada até a biblioteca seria adorável.

Enquanto andava, seu pensamento voltou-se para a noite anterior. Ter se perdido... o jovem estranho... o beijo que tinham trocado. i _Por que_ /i era quase impossível parar de rever a cena do beijo em sua cabeça? O que tinha sido tão bom nele? Por que o estranho tinha transformado-o daquele jeito? Normalmente Remus evitava qualquer um que fizesse um movimento em direção a ele — era muito tímido, e as meninas de alguma forma o assustavam ainda mais que os meninos. Mas aquele jovem tinha sido diferente... muito diferente... Tinha alguma coisa nele. Ele era tão... i _misterioso_ /i .

— Droga, estou me sentindo que nem uma personagem de um dos romances da minha mãe — murmurou para si mesmo enquanto arrastava o passo até a biblioteca.

Atormentado pela lembrança de um estranho apressado... um beijo tão fabuloso que Remus não podia tirá-lo de sua cabeça... e o desejo persistente de ver aquele homem de novo... i _Era_ /i muito terrivelmente parecido com um romance de novela, até demais. 'Além disso', Remus refletiu enquanto passava os olhos pela seção histórica, 'ele disse que não queria me ver nunca mais. E era como se... ele exalasse uma aura. Era como se ele odiasse todo mundo. Não só eu... como se odiasse toda a raça humana.'

Depois de escolher os livros que queria, Remus pagou e foi para o parque — era de longe um dia bom demais para ficar lendo dentro de casa (assistir a televisão era uma história completamente diferente). Ele sentou-se num banco vazio sob uma macieira e abriu um de seus livros, mas não começou a ler de imediato. Em vez disso, olhou as outras pessoas no parque — casais segurando as mãos; mulheres mais velhas tricotando, alimentando pombas e papeando entre elas; jovens passeando com cachorros.

Seu coração quase saiu pela boca quando colocaram uma mão no seu ombro. Ele olhou para cima para ver Williams sorrindo desagradavelmente para ele. Três ou quatro de seus amigos, provavelmente os mesmos de ontem, estavam em volta dele.

— Que bom que você está aqui, Lupin — Williams desdenhou. — Pondo a leitura em dia, é? Ou está procurando um namorado novo? — Ele se inclinou para frente de modo que seus narizes estavam separados por poucos centímetros. — É isso, não é? Procurando por um pouco de diversão para hoje à noite? Posso apostar que você pega uns estranhos nas noites de sábado. Os _frutinhas _, o povo i _glam /i _, certo?

— Me deixe em paz — disse Remus, empurrando a mão de Williams para longe e recolhendo seus livros da biblioteca, abraçando-os à altura do peito. Deu uns passos para trás, mas Williams segurou seu pulso com força.

— Você sabe que isso é revoltante, né? Dois caras dormindo juntos? — Havia uma luz ameaçadora nos olhos de Williams. — Seres degradantes ardem no inferno, Lupin.

— Fique longe de mim! — Remus tentou se livrar do outro garoto.

— Você não está ouvindo, está, sua vadiazia? Eu acho que você precisa que enfiem bons modos nessa sua cabeça. — O punho de Williams atingiu Remus direto no maxilar, fazendo-o gritar de dor. Ele começou a andar, mas tropeçou e caiu, suas pernas enroscadas uma na outra e os livros se espalhando.

Williams estava em cima dele num instante, segurando ambos os pulsos magros de Remus numa mão grande que parecia um presunto.

— Mas talvez você prefira aqui mesmo. Você iria adorar, não é, seu pervertido? A céu aberto, onde qualquer um pode ver? — ele arfava quase diretamente na orelha de Remus. Remus gritou de novo quando a mão de Williams insinuou entre suas pernas, tateando violenta e dolorosamente.

— Pare, por favor...

—Já chega, rapazes — disse uma voz arrastada à esquerda deles.

Remus olhou para quem tinha falado, sua boca de repente ficando seca. Era o estranho rapaz, novamente vestido de preto e usando maquiagem. Um cigarro sobressaía do canto de sua boca. À luz do dia, ele de alguma forma parecia mais ameaçador do que de noite; havia também uma aparência andrógina nele que Remus não tinha notado antes.

— Quem diabos você pensa que é? — sibilou Williams.

— Ninguém particularmente importante. Mas é melhor você deixar o menino se levantar, antes que eu resolva te fazer de cinzeiro. — Ele tirou o cigarro da boca e levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não tenho medo de você — Williams olhou ferozmente para ele.

O estranho suspirou, apagou o cigarro e deu um passo a frente. Então tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Remus não tinha certeza do que tinha se passado — numa hora ele estava embaixo de Williams, na outra o braço de Williams estava sendo torcido para trás pelo estranho. Lágrimas de dor estavam começando a aparecer subitamente nos olhos do terceiranista; ele fez força, mas não conseguia se mexer nem um centímetro. Seus amigos grandalhões olharam assustados e perplexos.

O estranho empurrou Williams.

— Dê o fora.

— Vamos — Williams murmurou carrancudo para seus amigos, esfregando o braço. Ele saiu a passadas largas, os outros se arrastando em seu encalço, ainda parecendo confusos.

Embaraçado e com um pouco de vergonha por não ter conseguido se defender, Remus ficou de cabeça baixa enquanto juntava seus livros espalhados e limpava os óculos na roupa. Mas modos e o hábito foram mais fortes que qualquer outro sentimento no momento, então ele finalmente olhou para o estranho, que tinha se sentado no banco depois de acender um cigarro novo.

— Er... Obrigado. D-de novo, quero dizer.

O estranho bufou.

— Você certamente consegue se meter em encrencas, menino.

Remus se sentou no banco de novo, olhando o rapaz nervosamente.

— É que... eles estão sempre atrás de mim. Não sei o porquê.

— Você é estúpido? — o estranho riu consigo mesmo. — Menino, você é inocente demais. Não reparou que ele só quer trepar com você?

Veio como um choque.

— O-o quê?

— Você i _é_ /i estúpido — o estranho disse espantado. — Você é muito bonito, sabe. Não há nenhum ser vivo que possa resistir a você, aposto. E riquinhos como ele são todos iguais. Não importa se é menino ou menina, eles vão tirar o que puderem. — O espanto e a ligeira diversão em seu rosto foram substituídos por desdém. Ele parou de falar e deu uma longa tragada no cigarro.

Remus juntou sua coragem.

— Er... se você não se importar que eu pergunte... Qual é o seu nome? — ele se acovardou quando o estranho olhou de relance para ele, a expressão em seus olhos delineados por lápis ilegível. — Quero dizer... é a segunda vez que você vem me salvar... eu só...

— Sirius. Sirius Black — o rapaz respondeu, desviando o olhar e batendo a cinza da ponta do cigarro.

— Sou Remus Lupin — disse Remus timidamente. Pensou em oferecer a mão, mas achou que Sirius não a apertaria.

— Francês?

— Me desculpe?

— Seu nome. Você é francês, não é, menino?

— Hum... bem... sim... mas nasci aqui. Meus pais se mudaram para Londres depois que meu segundo irmão mais velho, Henri, nasceu. — Ele hesitou. — E você se importaria... se importaria de não me chamar de "menino"? Você não deve ser tão mais velho que eu...

Sirius riu.

— Eu tenho dezesseis anos, menino. Quantos anos você tem? Treze? Catorze?

Remus se irritou.

— Eu tenho dezesseis!

— Ora vamos. Você está me zoando, não está?

— Não, não estou. Tenho dezesseis de verdade. Meu aniversário é em dois de julho.

— Não parece — Sirius disse gentilmente, acendendo outro cigarro em seguida. — Com absoluta certeza você não parece ter dezesseis.

Remus corou e olhou para seus sapatos.

— Estou falando a verdade. Por que mentiria?

— Por que mentem? — Sirius murmurou, tirando o cabelo dos olhos.

Uma pergunta estranha; Remus achou que fosse retórica, mas não pensou nela. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, Remus se esforçando para pensar em algo para dizer; finalmente ele desembuchou:

— Por que você me beijou ontem?

Esperou que Sirius negasse, ou não respondesse, mas o rapaz considerou.

— Não sei. Só pareceu que eu merecia uma recompensa por ter ajudado você, e um beijo era melhor do que te forçar a deitar no chão e começar a te agarrar no meio da rua, especialmente porque tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer e nem sabíamos os nossos nomes.

Remus corou de novo e desviou o olhar, ligeiramente embaraçado. Sirius tinha um jeito brusco de colocar as coisas que o fazia ficar envergonhado.

— Quer que eu faça de novo? — Sirius perguntou.

— _Quê_? — Remus arregalou os olhos para ele. — O que disse?

— Perguntei se você queria que eu te beijasse de novo — Sirius disse encolhendo os ombros. — Você está muito vermelho. Suponho que tenha gostado muito. Quero dizer, você não me bateu nem gritou.

— Eu... er... eu... — A verdade era que Sirius estava certo. Remus i _queria_ /i beijá-lo de novo, mas não agüentaria admitir. — Eu... não me importo. Você não quer me beijar.

— Mentiroso — Sirius disse, divertido. Ele se inclinou para frente e beijou Remus firmemente, um braço passando em volta da cintura de Remus, fazendo com que escapar fosse impossível. Remus choramingou e tentou escapar, mas Sirius segurou-o com força. Remus parou de tentar. Com quem estava brincando? Gostava de beijar Sirius, não queria parar. Ele fechou os olhos e beijou de volta, passando os braços por cima do pescoço de Sirius. Um pensamento momentâneo sobre o que aconteceria se alguém da escola o visse passou por sua cabeça, mas ele espantou-o. Deixou Sirius escorregar a língua por seus lábios, se deixou ser empurrado no banco, Sirius em cima dele.

Eles terminaram o beijo, ofegando. Sirius sorriu presunçosamente para Remus por trás de mechas desgarradas de cabelo.

— Não queira que eu te beije, meu querido.

— Eu...

— Cale a boca. — Sirius se desvencilhou de Remus e se levantou, jogando o cabelo para trás. Seu batom estava borrado, lhe dando uma aparência excitante. — Melhor você ficar feliz por estarmos no parque, senão eu poderia querer ir mais além. — Até mais, querido.

Remus se sentou, ofegando um pouco enquanto observava Sirius ir embora. Ele estava vagamente ciente de que seu coração estava batendo e se sentiu fraco e trêmulo; reparou que estava suando. Como era possível? Como um completo estranho podia excitá-lo desse jeito para fazer essas coisas em público? "Ir mais além"? Remus engoliu com dificuldade conforme passou uma mão trêmula pelos cabelos. Tão assustador quanto aquele pensamento era, também era... estranhamente atrativo. Sexo com outro homem? Não outro homem qualquer, mas Sirius?

O pensamento fê-lo estremecer. Era exatamente a coisa que ele temia; exatamente a coisa que, de acordo com Sirius, os chatos da escola queriam. Remus mordeu o lábio. Ele realmente era um garoto muito inocente, e tinha somente uma idéia vaga do que outro homem podia fazer a ele, e nunca se importou em descobrir como era. Mas... Sirius... O pensamento fez seu estômago apertar de um jeito desagradável.

Ele se levantou sobre pernas trêmulas, juntando seus livros e indo para casa. Manteve um olho atento a qualquer pessoa da escola que pudesse vê-lo — cabelo bagunçado, camiseta fora do lugar e provavelmente um pouco do batom de Sirius manchando seu rosto — mas ele só estava preocupado com Sirius e o que seus pais diriam se soubessem do que estava acontecendo.

Ele foi direto para o quarto quando chegou em casa. Largou os livros da biblioteca em cima da escrivaninha e caiu na cama, subitamente se sentindo mais velho e cansado do que jamais tinha se sentido. Cobriu os olhos com um braço e cochilou, gemendo suavemente, suor brotando em sua testa conforma vagos sonhos com um rapaz de cabelos pretos, usando esmalte e batom, e nada mais passou por sua cabeça.

Ele se revirou no sono, inconscientemente puxando os joelhos para o peito em sua posição de dormir favorita, em silêncio. Mas Sirius continuou com ele, provocando-o nos sonhos, nu e sombriamente excitante.

E não muito longe dali, o verdadeiro Sirius estava deitado acordado em sua cama, um cigarro na mão e um copo de licor na outra, olhando para o teto e completamente incapaz de banir os pensamentos sobre um certo moreno de sua cabeça.

Era o começo de uma obsessão, para ambos.


	3. Amor não correspondido

**Capítulo 3  
Amor não correspondido**

Segunda com quase toda a certeza, seria um dia terrível. Remus simplesmente sabia. Williams e seus amigos o fariam pagar pela atitude de Sirius na manhã de sábado. Então, para sua segurança, Remus passou o domingo em casa, lendo jornal e depois ajudando sua mãe a organizar a bagunça no sótão. Um preço pequeno a pagar, se considerasse poder dar de cara com Williams caso saísse de casa. Não. Não era uma opção. Remus ajudou nas tarefas sem reclamar, temendo a manhã seguinte.

Quando acordou, estava tão preocupado que considerou de verdade estar doente para adiar o inevitável; mas finalmente, com um suspiro de resignação, saiu da cama e começou a se vestir. Esconder-se só pioraria as coisas quando acontecessem; e além do mais, a Sra. Lupin sempre tivera um sexto sentido para quando um de seus filhos estava fingindo estar doente para faltar na escola.

Mas, por algum motivo estranho, ninguém se aproximou de Remus naquele dia. Nem o insultaram na classe ou no jardim da escola, deixando-o claramente confuso. Vinha se preparando para a surra da sua vida desde cedo; o silêncio e a distância deles eram muito apreciados, mas também bastante curioso. Ele ainda estava pensando nisso no almoço quando duas garotas da sua classe, Lily e Grace, se sentaram à sua frente parecendo excitadas.

— Remus, é verdade? — Lily perguntou com impaciência.

— É, é verdade? — Grace ecoou.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha questionando.

— O que é verdade?

As duas garotas se aproximaram ainda mais, os cachos dourados de Grace e as mechas vermelhas lisas de Lily formando uma cortina em volta do trio.

— Está correndo um boato sobre você conhecer um cara que pode bater no Augustus Williams — disse Lily. — E que ele i _bateu_ /i no Williams no sábado à tarde.

Remus corou. Será que a pessoa que começara o boato tinha visto Sirius beijando-o também?

— Er... Quem te falou isso?

— Nigel Hastings, mas foi a Juliet Phipps que contou para ele. E eu não sei quem contou para ela — disse Grace.

— É verdade? — as garotas repetiram em uníssono.

— Bem — Remus hesitou —, eu não diria bem isso. O que aconteceu foi que Williams estava me perturbando no parque e Sirius apareceu para espantá-lo.

— _Sirius_? — ambas estavam mais curiosas agora, seus olhos brilhando.

— Er... — Droga. Ele tinha falado demais.

Indo para casa, Remus repassou o dia em sua cabeça. Pensando nisso agora, ele se lembrou de ter visto várias pessoas cochichando com a mão tapando a boca e olhando para ele o dia inteiro. Desanimado, imaginando quantas pessoas sabiam sobre Sirius a essa hora. Ele tinha implorado para Lily e Grace guardarem segredo, e elas tinham prometido, mas quando se tratava daquelas duas, os melhores segredos conseguiam escapar.

Bem, pelo menos ninguém tinha visto o beijo. Remus tinha certeza disso. Haveria muito mais cochicho e muito mais perguntas curiosas no almoço se soubessem que ele tinha beijado outro homem.

i _Argh_ /i , isso de novo. Remus estava tentando não pensar em Sirius desde sábado à tarde. Mas as noites do final de semana tinham sido assombradas por sonhos com seu salvador moreno, sonhos vagos que Remus mal entendia. Ele entendia o suficiente, porém, para entender que parte dele estava sexualmente atraída por Sirius, apesar do resto de seu corpo recusar isso. E pensando nisso, a mesma parte dele que tinha gostado tanto dos beijos de Sirius era também a parte que insistia em querer ver o rapaz de novo. Só mais uma vez... e mais outra. Ser segurado em seus braços de novo, beijá-lo de novo... Isso era amor? Remus não tinha certeza. E se era, ele estava condenado. Se apaixonar por outro homem, principalmente um que não o amava também, quando eles mal sabiam nada um sobre o outro... Isso era errado. Mas ele não podia evitar sentir-se assim. Talvez fosse amor.

Ele entrou em casa e subiu as escadas para trocar o uniforme. Estava sozinho; seus pais estavam no trabalho e sua irmã não tinha voltado da escola.

Remus estava pondo uma camiseta quando parou e olhou para o relógio. Só três e meia. Por que ele não podia só... sair e dar uma volta? Ver se Sirius estava por perto? Só para falar com ele. Não havia por que não poder fazer isso, desde que estivesse em casa na hora do jantar.

Sorrindo, pôs as chaves no bolso e saiu correndo pela porta.

* * *

— Ahh!

Remus caiu num banco torto coberto de grafite com um resmungo agradecido. Estava andando há quase uma hora; seus pés estavam começando a se cansarem. E sem sinal de Sirius, mesmo Remus tendo feito seu melhor para retraçar o caminho por onde Sirius o tinha levado na noite de sexta. Olhou para o céu. Algumas nuvens tinham aparecido enquanto ele andava e alguns pingos caíram nos seus ombros. Era melhor voltar para casa antes que começasse a chover forte.

Mas quando olhou em volta, reparou que estava num lugar desconhecido. Seu coração apertou. Claro, ele não deveria ter ido até lá, principalmente sozinho; não conhecia o lugar muito bem e, sem ninguém para ajudá-lo, tinha se perdido de novo.

Começou a chover mais forte. Não havia telhados ou toldos para se abrigar, e Remus estremeceu ali. Por que tinha se importado? Então amor era isso, ficar perdido e ensopado procurando pela pessoa amada? Era mais para loucura, pelo menos na opinião de Remus. Estava perdido e ficando mais molhado conforme a chuva caía ainda mais pesada, parado e tremendo no meio de um beco numa parte desconhecida de Londres, procurando inutilmente por um estranho que mal conhecia.

Mas a idéia de tentar encontrar o caminho de casa sem nem ver Sirius era estranhamente dolorosa; ele não queria voltar para casa sem olhar naqueles olhos azul-meia-noite mais uma vez.

Tremendo e se abraçando, Remus voltou pelo caminho por onde tinha vindo. Ou pelo menos tentou. Mas a cada esquina que virava, se via em ruazinhas que pareciam todas a mesma; depois de vagar por quase vinte minutos, encontrou-se novamente no banco torto. Sentou-se nele devagar, engolindo em seco. Agora estava molhado até os ossos. Até seus pés estavam molhados de pisar em poças. Seu cabelo castanho-amarelado grudava em sua testa e caia nos seus olhos.

— Remus! Mas o que...?

Ele olhou para cima. Sirius estava se aproximando, carregando um guarda-chuva, a testa muito franzida. Remus experimentou uma sensação enorme de alívio.

— Sirius!

Sirius agarrou o braço dele com força e puxou-o para baixo do guarda-chuva. Não tinha importância; agora Remus estava tão molhado que parecia que tinha tentado atravessar o Oceano Atlântico vestido.

— O que você está fazendo? Ficou louco? Seu idiota... Você quer pegar um resfriado?

— Não... Eu... Eu estava te procurando — disse Remus suavemente.

Sirius o fitou.

— Mas por que... Por que você quereria me ver?

— Eu... eu... — Remus não sabia como explicar. Engoliu com dificuldade e torceu as mãos. — Eu s-s-só... — Ele olhou para Sirius, para seus olhos estreitados e sua carranca severa, e admitiu a derrota. O que Sirius iria pensar dele? Além da idéia óbvia de que ele era louco. Ninguém era burro o suficiente para se apaixonar por um estranho. Bem... Ninguém, exceto ele.

Sirius ainda estava o encarando, parecendo impaciente.

— _Então_?

Aqueles olhos eram tão escuros, tão perfurantes. Era quase como se Sirius pudesse ver através dele, dentro de sua alma. Olhando dentro deles, Remus sentiu um desejo louco de cair nos braços de Sirius e implorar que ele levasse-o para algum lugar, qualquer lugar, e fizesse o que quisesse com ele. Absolutamente i _qualquer coisa_ /i que ele quisesse.

— E-eu só queria te ver! — disse Remus sem pensar. — Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você... Eu acho que... Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você!

Ele tampou a boca com as mãos, sem conseguir acreditar no que tinha escapado de seus lábios. Sirius não parecia feliz com a notícia, ou surpreso, ou chocado, ou bravo. Sua expressão estava difícil de interpretar. Envergonhado, Remus virou as costas, saindo de baixo do guarda-chuva e voltando para a chuva. Sentia lágrimas ardendo no canto de seus olhos, e lutou para segurá-las. Era inútil. Seus ombros baixaram repentinamente quando lágrimas quentes e salgadas se misturaram com a água da chuva escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Ele sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço, e o guarda-chuva estava sobre ele de novo. Evitou olhar para Sirius; não queria que ele visse que estava chorando.

— Vem — Sirius disse. — Você vem para casa comigo.

Ele não soou bravo; sua voz estava curiosamente suave e sem expressão. Remus não tentou fugir. Ele só manteve a cabeça abaixada, deixando que Sirius o empurrasse pelas ruas. Depois de alguns minutos, eles chegaram a uma casa velha, que tinha o degrau da porta se desfazendo; Sirius destrancou a porta e indicou para que ele entrasse.

O interior era pobre, mas mantido cuidadosamente limpo; o carpete estava desfiando em algumas partes e vários casacos surrados estavam pendurados no mancebo perto da porta. Sirius derrubou o guarda-chuva num suporte lascado e velho e tirou os sapatos.

— Espere aqui.

Ele desapareceu no corredor estreito e mal-iluminado e voltou com uma toalha grande com as pontas esticadas, que enrolou em Remus como uma capa antes de tirar os sapatos do garoto.

— Venha, você não pode ficar com essas roupas ensopadas o dia inteiro. Vou pegar alguma coisa para você vestir. — Ele levou Remus para um banheiro pequeno e deu-lhe mais toalhas. — Vai, se seque enquanto eu vejo se tenho algo que te sirva.

Assim que Sirius saiu, Remus soltou um suspiro trêmulo e começou a secar o cabelo. Estava infeliz com seu reflexo no espelho manchado. Ele tinha estragado tudo, não tinha? Se tivesse mantido a boca calada... talvez tivesse conseguido conhecer Sirius melhor antes de dizer como se sentia. Talvez, ainda, descobrisse que seu "amor" era só uma pequena doença causada pelos beijos. Amor era dizer coisas sem pensar como ele tinha feito? E por que, _por que_ Sirius não tinha dito nada? Ele estava bravo? Triste? Ou pior, com nojo?

— Aqui está, eu peguei isso para você. — Sirius estava de volta, carregando calças de algodão e um pulôver largo. — Foi a menor coisa que eu consegui encontrar... Até as roupas do meu irmão menor são grandes para você.

Remus forçou um sorriso enquanto aceitava as roupas.

— Obrigado. Não tem problema, desde que estejam secas.

— Pendure as roupas molhadas no box para secar — disse Sirius. — Vou procurar alguma coisa para você beber.

Remus terminou de se secar e vestiu as roupas, que ainda eram um pouco grandes para ele, e depois penteou o cabelo com os dedos. Pendurou suas roupas organizadamente no box e saiu do banheiro, procurando por Sirius.

Não teve que procurar muito. Sirius saiu da cozinha assim que ele alcançou a porta, carregando duas canecas de chá. Entregou uma para Remus.

— Vem, vamos sentar lá no meu quarto. — Liderou o caminho para o segundo andar e entrou num quarto decorado basicamente com fotos e pôsteres de estrelas do rock. O papel de parede listrado de carmesim e marfim estava começando a descascar nos cantos e o chão de madeira estava arranhado, mas em geral o quarto era arrumado. Os dois garotos se sentaram na cama, bebendo o chá em silêncio.

Remus tentou não olhar para Sirius, ainda com vergonha de tudo que tinha dito na rua. Claro que não podia esperar que Sirius reagisse bem àquilo; afinal, Sirius só tinha feito o que qualquer um faria... Bem, quase qualquer um... E só porque eles tinham se beijado não significava que Sirius sentia alguma coisa por ele. Tinha sido só um capricho, um desejo... E antes que se desse conta, Remus estava chorando de novo.

A caneca foi gentilmente tirada de suas mãos, e Remus ouviu a porcelana tocando a madeira quando ele foi colocada no chão. Mas então o total inesperado aconteceu — Sirius pôs os braços em volta de Remus e o abraçou, deitando de costas nos travesseiros de forma que a cabeça de Remus ficou encostada no seu ombro. Outro suspiro trêmulo escapou de Remus, que passou os braços em volta de Sirius, abraçando-o de volta. Eles ficaram desse jeito por muito tempo, os soluços de Remus parando devagar. Finalmente dormiram, exaustos dos acontecimentos do dia, e prazerosamente quentes e sonolentos nos braços um do outro.

Remus acordou muito mais tarde para se encontrar deitado ao lado de Sirius, enrolado num lençol. Piscou sonolento, o vago pensamento de que seus pais deviam estar preocupados incomodando-o, mas ele ignorou e fechou os olhos de novo. Aconchegou-se mais a Sirius — para o inferno, Sirius estava dormindo, não ia se importar. Remus inspirou o cheiro de cigarro que vinha do outro homem. Normalmente odiaria aquele cheiro, mas era de alguma forma suave quando junto com Sirius.

Sirius suspirou em seu sono e se mexeu, um braço enlaçando a cintura de Remus, segurando-o perto de si. Os olhos de Remus se abriram de súbito. Ele congelou, fitando Sirius; mas depois de alguns segundos reparou que ele ainda estava dormindo. Ele estava sonhando; talvez tivesse achando que Remus fosse outra pessoa. Podia estar sonhando com qualquer pessoa — provavelmente uma garota jovem e bonita — e quando sentiu o corpo de Remus no dele, achou que fosse o da garota de seus sonhos.

Bem, que fique pensando assim. Não dava para ele saber o quanto Remus gostava de ficar em seus braços. E...

Sorrindo ligeiramente, Remus plantou um beijo nos lábios de Sirius antes de deitar a cabeça de novo e fechar os olhos. Talvez Sirius estivesse sonhando com sua futura princesa, mas quem disse que Remus não podia fingir que era ela por enquanto?

* * *

— Eles vão ficar furiosos, você sabe.

Remus e Sirius estavam na frente da casa de Remus, se preparando para entrarem. Sirius tinha aberto mão da maquiagem e das roupas pretas hoje; estava usando um jeans totalmente normal, uma camiseta simples e uma jaqueta de brim. Tinha se recusado a deixar os cigarros, entretanto; e era por isso que eles ainda estavam lá fora. Sirius estava terminando um.

— Relaxe. Eu já tenho uma história planejada, ok?

— Mas eu passei a noite fora! E estou cabulando aula nesse exato momento enquanto conversamos! E... eles nem te conhecem!

— Eu disse relaxe. E deixe a parte da conversa comigo.

E com isso ele apagou o cigarro e segurou Remus. Passou o braço de Remus em volta do seu pescoço e o seu braço em volta da cintura de Remus.

— Agora cale a boca.

Ele apertou a campainha. Houve uma pausa momentânea e então Remus viu a sombra de sua mãe ondulando através da cortina enquanto ela se aproximava. Ela abriu a porta e gritou.

— Remus! Oh, graças a Deus, achamos que você estivesse i _morto_ /i ! Entre. Onde você esteve? Oh, querido, estávamos tão preocupados!

Remus não disse uma palavra enquanto era puxado para a cozinha por sua mãe e Sirius. O Sr. Lupin estava sentado à mesa, parecendo ansioso. Ele se levantou de pronto enquanto eles entravam na cozinha e ajudavam Remus a se sentar.

— Você está bem, filho? O que aconteceu? Onde você estava? E... — ele viu Sirius — quem é esse?

Sirius sorriu charmosamente e ofereceu a mão ao Sr. Lupin.

— Sirius Black, senhor. Sou amigo de Remus.

O Sr. e a Sra. Lupin relaxaram visivelmente à essas palavras. Remus não discutiu, se deixando ser mimado e abraçado pela mãe.

— Remus e eu estávamos na minha casa ontem — Sirius continuou. — Ele já estava indo embora quando de repente desmaiou — quase caiu da escada — e eu vi que ele não estava com uma aparência muito boa. Ele teve uma febre leve.

Remus deu o seu melhor para parecer fraco e doente.

— Eu não quis arriscar trazê-lo embora andando, então o fiz passar a noite comigo — disse Sirius calmamente. Ele era um excelente mentiroso; os olhares de seus pais convenceram Remus de que eles estavam acreditando em tudo. — Me desculpem por não trazê-lo antes. Eu teria telefonado, mas o nosso telefone não está funcionando — só Deus sabe quando eles vão mandar um técnico — adicionou parecendo desgostoso. — Me desculpem se preocupamos vocês.

— Não foi nada, não foi nada — o Sr. Lupin disse cordialmente, dando um tapinha no ombro de Sirius. — Agora que você mencionou, ele parece meio cansado — fitou criticamente o filho, que fez o máximo para parecer lamentável.

— Ele estava melhor essa manhã — disse Sirius. — A febre já passou, de qualquer forma. Eu o fiz repousar um pouco, mas não sei o quanto a nossa caminhada até aqui cansou-o. Acho que ele devia ficar na cama, pelo menos hoje.

— É claro, é claro — disse a Sra. Lupin sorrindo calorosamente. — Muito obrigado, Sirius. Por favor, fique para o café.

Mas Sirius abanou a cabeça, sorrindo.

— Muito obrigado, mas eu tenho que ir. — Seus olhos negros focaram Remus. — E você se cuide, ok?

— Claro — Remus sorriu fracamente de volta. Assim que seus pais desviaram o olhar, ele disse "obrigado" com os lábios a Sirius.

Sirius piscou para ele.

— Foi um prazer conhecê-los, Sr. e Sra. Lupin. Te vejo mais tarde, tudo bem, Remus?

— Tudo bem — Remus bebericou o suco de laranja que sua mãe o empurrou, sorrindo secretamente para si mesmo enquanto assistia sua mãe levar Sirius até a porta.

* * *

— Eu achei que você tivesse morrido! — Lily se lançou para cima de Remus assim que ele pôs o pé na sala de aula na manhã seguinte. — Céus, achei que Williams tivesse te pegado e feito pagar pelo que o seu amigo fez com ele...

Remus deu um tapinha na cabeça dela enquanto Grace e o namorado de Lily, James, se juntaram a eles.

— Está tudo bem mesmo, eu só estava doente.

Ele passara todo o dia anterior na cama, fingindo estar doente o suficiente para assistir tevê, mas não bem demais para não levantar as suspeitas de sua mãe. Tomara a aspirina de criança que ela lhe trouxera obedientemente e tomado a sopa e os sanduíches de queijo grelhados que ela fizera. Era muito relaxante aproveitar um dia doente quando não se estava doente.

— Sorte sua — Grace sorriu. — Você perdeu uma prova de química, mas os professores te amam, eles vão te deixar fazer uma substitutiva sem problemas.

O professor chegou e a classe se sentou, parando imediatamente de falar. O professor nem questionou a desculpa de Remus por ter faltado; era bom ser confiável. Quando pegou os livros e começou a fazer as anotações do dia, Remus sentiu um pedaço de papel escorregar por baixo de seu cotovelo. Abriu-o em baixo da mesa depois de verificar se ninguém estava olhando. Estava escrito na letra cheia de voltas de Lily: _Você não vai escapar tão fácil, Lupin. Espere até o intervalo._

Remus suspirou, mas sorriu para si mesmo ao colocar o papel no bolso. Desde sua escapada na segunda-feira, Lily e Grace vinham falaram com ele sempre que possível, tentado fazê-lo falar mais sobre Sirius, a quem elas tinham chamado de o "Estranho Misterioso".

O "Estranho Misterioso" apareceu no intervalo para a surpresa de Remus. Ele estava sentado sob um carvalho na beira do jardim da escola esperando Lily e Grace quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou para cima para ver Sirius encostado na árvore, de volta em suas roupas pretas e maquiagem normais, um cigarro balançando no lábio inferior.

— Sirius! O que você está fazendo aqui? — Remus se levantou.

— Só para te falar uma coisa. Me encontre à noite, ok? Na frente da Padaria dos Doces. Eu não quero que você se perca de novo. Às oito.

— Por quê? — Remus perguntou confuso, mas Sirius balançou a cabeça.

— Apenas apareça, está bem? Tchau, amor — ele se afastou a passos largos, seu cigarro deixando um rastro de fumaça atrás dele.

Remus fitou-o perplexo. Não achou que Sirius chamá-lo de "amor" tivesse algum sentido romântico; mas por que raios Sirius queria vê-lo à noite?

Um guincho atrás dele interrompeu seus pensamentos e fê-lo se virar. Lily e Grace estavam atrás dele, seus olhos brilhando. James estava sorrindo atrás delas.

— Aquele é o Sirius? Ele é lindo! — as garotas cantarolaram.

— Ele é bonito demais para ser homem — James deu um sorriso presumido. — É uma moça que você tem aqui, Remus.

— É um homem! — disse Lily se virando para o namorado.

— Nem... Você viu a maquiagem? É uma menina!

— Não é!

— É sim! Só porque você gosta de caras de maquiagem não quer dizer que todos eles são assim!

Remus e Grace trocaram olhares e deram risadinhas conforme Lily e James continuaram a se alfinetar. Remus olhou na direção que Sirius tinha desaparecido, mas ele se fora há muito tempo. Estava tudo bem, entretanto. Eles se veriam em algumas horas.


	4. Os Primeiros

**Capítulo 4  
Os Primeiros**

— Seja bonzinho agora, meu amor — a Sra. Lupin beijou a bochecha do filho. — Estaremos de volta amanhã à noite.

— Certo, mãe — disse Remus sorrindo.

— Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem, filho? — o Sr. Lupin perguntou, preocupado. — Eu não quero que você fique sozinho se ainda não estiver se sentindo bem.

— Eu estou bem, pai — Remus insistiu, ajudando os pais a carregar a bagagem para fora. Ele e o pai a colocaram no porta-malas. — Eu vou ficar muito bem sozinho. É só um dia.

— Se você tem certeza... — a Sra. Lupin beijou-o na bochecha outra vez.

— Eu tenho certeza, mãe. Se divirtam — Remus beijou-a de volta.

O pai apertou seu ombro.

— Tudo bem, então. Mas ligue se precisar de alguma coisa.

— Tudo bem. — Remus deu um passo para trás enquanto seus pais entravam no carro. Ele acenou até que eles sumissem de vista, então voltou para dentro. Seu estômago estava cheio de borboletas nervosas, e ele agradeceu a Deus por deixá-lo escapar com tanta facilidade. Seus pais tinham ido visitar sua tia em Bristol, e iam passar a noite lá. E melhor ainda: a irmã dele, Serena, ia dormir na casa da amiga. Ele ia ficar sozinho em casa — o que significava, obviamente, que ninguém sentiria sua falta, não importava quanto tempo ficasse com Sirius.

O resto da tarde passou tão lento quanto uma lesma, embora Remus tenha tentado se distrair com a lição de casa, o jornal, e a tevê alternadamente; ele simplesmente não conseguia se concentrar. Sua mente ficava repetindo _"Eu vou ver Sirius de novo!"_. Um jeito muito bobo de se sentir, e isso fez Remus sentir-se ridículo, mas não tinha problema.

Finalmente, às sete e meia, Remus não conseguia esperar mais tempo em casa. Trancou-a e saiu, pensando que devia ser mais fácil esperar na frente da loja de doces. Começava a escurecer conforme ele caminhava, murmurando baixinho para si mesmo, com as mãos nos bolsos.

Mas teve um belo dum choque quando chegou na Padaria dos Doces. Estava quase entrando para comprar um pouco de alcaçuz enquanto aguardava, quando a porta se abriu e Augustus Williams saiu carregando grande um saco.

Seus olhares se encontraram. Os de Williams se estreitaram perigosamente e uma mão do tamanho de um martelo levantou Remus pelo colarinho. Ele encostou Remus na parede, derrubando seu saco de doces. Remus olhou de relance para a porta, rezando para que o Sr. Baker tivesse visto e viesse para apartá-los, mas ele estava virado de costas enquanto reenchia latas de doces.

— Olá, Lupin — Williams bufou. Ele empurrou Remus contra a parede, fazendo seus dentes tiritarem. — Se achou muito esperto no outro dia, né? Com o seu namoradinho para te salvar? — seus olhos castanhos brilharam de malícia. — Não estou vendo-o aqui agora... Aliás, eu não estou vendo _ninguém_ aqui agora.

Era verdade; as ruas estavam desertas. Remus engoliu em seco.

— Você deveria saber que eu ia voltar para te pegar — Williams rosnou, sacudindo-o de novo. — Adoraria dar um soco na cara do seu namorado, mas como ele não está aqui agora, serve você. — Sua outra mão recuou com o punho fechado. Remus fechou os olhos, quase chorando.

Mas o soco nunca veio. Em vez disso, ele ouviu Williams rosnar:

— Você de novo!

Os olhos de Remus se abriram imediatamente. Sirius estava lá, segurando o punho de Williams, fitando-o através de uma névoa de fumaça de cigarro. Um sorriso lento brincou nos lábios de Williams.

— Acho que não tem problema, eu queria acertar as contas com você mesmo. — Ele soltou Remus, que despencou da parede e esfregou a garganta.

Williams arregaçou as mangas.

— Vamos lá, venha.

— Acho que não — Sirius disse calmamente. — A não ser que você queira que alguém te veja. — Ele fez sinal em direção à loja de doces, onde o Sr. Baker tinha finalmente se virado e estava olhando desconfiado para os três garotos através do vidro. — Mas se você quer certar s contas, eu ficaria mais feliz em encontrá-lo em outra hora.

Houve uma pausa. Williams pareceu estar pesando as opções em sua cabeça. Remus puxou a manga do sobretudo de couro de Sirius, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas Sirius o ignorou.

— Certo, então — Williams latiu finalmente. — Ok, então, bonitinho. Eu aceito. No parque. Amanhã à noite. — Pegou sua sacola e foi embora.

Sirius acendeu um cigarro e olhou para Remus, que ainda estava puxando sua manga.

— O quê?

— Ficou louco? — sibilou. — Ele é muito maior que você, vai te machucar feio, talvez até te matar.

— Tamanho não é documento — disse Sirius. — Vamos.

Remus o seguiu, segurando em seu braço.

— Como você consegue ser tão calmo? Você não o conhece como eu. Ele provavelmente vai chamar um monte de bandidos; você pode realmente se machucar.

Sirius parou e segurou o queixo de Remus.

— Deixe comigo. Eu vou ficar bem. Agora esqueça isso, ok?

Remus realmente não queria, mas concordou. Sirius sorriu e começou a andar de novo.

— Aonde a gente vai?

— Para a minha casa — disse Sirius. — Minha família foi está fora, ninguém vai se importar.

Remus reparou que não vira ninguém na casa de Sirius na primeira vez que estivera lá.

— Aonde eles foram?

— Alemanha — Sirius respondeu, jogando o toco do cigarro.

— O que eles estão fazendo lá?

— Não quero saber.

— Por que não?

Sirius suspirou, usando a mão livre para tirar o cabelo dos olhos.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Mas...

— Cale a boca. — Os olhos de Sirius ficaram subitamente perigosos. Remus ficou quieto. Era obviamente um ponto sensível. Ele não disse mais nenhuma palavra enquanto caminhavam pelos becos Em vez disso, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius e fechou os olhos, segurando-se ao braço dele. Não havia ninguém para vê-los, e Sirius não o mandou soltar, então estava tudo bem.

Eles chegaram à casa de Sirius bem na hora em que as estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu aveludado. Tiraram os sapatos perto da porta e penduraram os casacos.

— Quer comer alguma coisa? — Sirius perguntou.

Remus não tinha comido antes de sair de casa; estava nervoso demais.

— Tudo bem.

Seguiu Sirius até a cozinha. Era decorada basicamente em amarelo, com aparelhos de cobre aparentemente antigos. Remus sentou-se à mesa lascada enquanto Sirius pegava uma lata de sopa e uma caçarola velha. Remus observou curioso o pequeno cômodo, educado demais para comentar sobre seu mal estado. Em vez disso, se perguntou por que Sirius não queria falar sobre sua família, e o que eles estavam fazendo na Alemanha sem ele.

— Aqui está — Sirius pôs uma tigela de sopa na frente dele e lhe deu uma colher.

— Obrigado — Remus mergulhou a colher na sopa, mexendo e soprando.

— Aquele cara está sempre no seu pé?

— Williams? — Remus perguntou, surpreso. — Bem, eu não diria que ele está _no meu pé_ ... Sei lá, eu só não sou muito atlético ou forte ou nada disso, então ele e os amigos dele ficam me enchendo o saco.

Sirius sugou um pouco do caldo direto da tigela. Ele tinha deixado marcas de batom na borda, Remus notou divertindo-se quando o moreno tirou a boca dela.

— Tem certeza? Ele tem uma pequena fixação por você, não tem? Não se lembra do que eu te falei da primeira vez em que o encontrei?

— Lembro, mas... — Remus mastigou pensativamente uma colher cheia de vegetais empapados. — Você não acha que está se excedendo um pouco?

— Ele estava tentando enfiar a mão nas suas calças — Sirius disse levemente, passando margarina num pedaço de pão e entregando a ele.

— Obrigado por me lembrar — Remus murmurou, dando uma mordida.

— Desculpe. A propósito, há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

— Hum, desde que eu entrei naquela escola. Ele é um ano mais velho que eu.

— Aposto que você adoraria se ele saísse, não estou certo?

— Bem, não vou fingir que não ficaria feliz se ele fosse transferido ou se mudasse para o outro lado do país ou algo do tipo. Por quê?

Sirius encolheu os ombros.

— Por nada.

Eles fizeram o resto da refeição em silêncio. Remus insistiu em ajudar Sirius com a louça depois, mesmo que não tivessem muita coisa para lavar. Assim que terminaram, foram para o quarto de Sirius, esticando-se na cama.

Remus brincou inconscientemente com uma ponta do lençol. Queria perguntar a Sirius sobre a outra noite, por que ele não tinha respondido quando Remus confessou que o amava. Olhou para o outro garoto.

— Sirius...

Ele foi interrompido quando Sirius o beijou, seus braços escorregando pela cintura de Remus e puxando-o para perto. Remus fechou os olhos e beijou de volta, seu coração batendo fortemente conforme Sirius rolou para cima dele. Sirius aprofundou o beijo, suas mãos perambulando pelo peito de Remus, puxando sua camiseta para fora dos jeans e enfiando as mãos embaixo dela.

— Ah — Remus arfou quando romperam o beijo. As mãos de Sirius estavam geladas, mas ele não protestou, mesmo quando Sirius gentilmente tirou sua camiseta, logo em seguida tirando a dele. Eles se beijaram de novo, os dedos de Remus caminhando delicadamente pela pele branco-neve do peito de Sirius. Ele sentiu-se sem ar e um pouco tonto, o coração batendo tão alto que ele podia jurar que Sirius estava ouvindo.

— Oh — Sirius beliscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, então deu beijos na lateral de seu pescoço e ombros. Seus dedos moveram-se até o zíper de Remus, descendo-o e abrindo o botão.

— Sirius... o que... — Remus sentiu-se atordoado.

Sirius beijou a ponta do nariz dele.

— Está tudo bem. Eu serei gentil.

— Mas, ah... — Remus arfou quando os dedos de Sirius entraram em seus jeans. — Sirius...

— Relaxe — Sirius sussurrou. Sua voz estava rouca. — Apenas confie em mim, ok?

— Mas... — ele parou de protestar e gemeu suavemente quando Sirius encostou um dedo gentilmente nele.

— Vai confiar em mim?

— Sim — Remus falou sufocado enquanto Sirius descia seus jeans. — Sim, Sirius, eu te amo...

Sirius o beijou, tirando o próprio jeans e puxando Remus para um abraço. O moreno arfou quando Sirius se empurrou contra ele com um gemido de desejo.

— Remus...

— Vá em frente — Remus murmurou, fechando os olhos, descendo a mão para tocar Sirius. — Por favor, Siri...

— Siri. Isso é fofo — Sirius estava arfando, olhando para ele com o cabelo caindo nos olhos. Seu batom estava manchado, a testa suada. Ele lambeu os lábios, separando os joelhos de Remus. — Vai machucar.

— Eu não ligo — Remus sussurrou. Ele era bonito, mechas castanho-amareladas entrando nos olhos, uma expressão quase desesperada no rosto. — Eu te amo, está tudo bem. Eu te _quero_ dentro de mim.

— Pronto ou não, aqui vou eu — Sirius sorriu. Remus fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, se preparando. Com um gemido, Sirius investiu.

— OOOWWW!!

* * *

Remus estava deitado perfeitamente, mesmo depois, coberto pelos lençóis até o queixo, com o braço de Sirius em torno de sua cintura. Sirius fumava um cigarro, muito despenteado e sexy ao luar. Remus queria levantar e ir ao banheiro, mas não achava que conseguia nem ficar de pé, muito menos andar. A parte interna de suas coxas estava desagradavelmente pegajosa.

— Tudo bem? — Sirius perguntou. Remus gostou de ouvir uma nota de preocupação na voz.

— Eu estou bem — Remus suspirou e se aproximou um pouco. Doía se mexer, mas ele ignorou a dor.

— Não está não — mas Sirius somente sorriu para si mesmo e plantou um beijo com cheiro de tabaco na testa dele. — Eu avisei.

— Uh, que grande coisa da sua parte.

Sirius deu um riso sarcástico do duplo sentido não-intencional, depois ficou quieto. Remus estava começando a ficar desconfortavelmente sonolento, apesar das circunstancias. Bocejou feliz, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sirius e fechando os olhos.

— Remmie?

_Remmie?_ Remus abriu os olhos, apoiando-se no cotovelo e olhando para Sirius surpreso.

— O quê?

— Você disse que me amava.

— Ah — Remus se sentiu quente e sabia que estava corando. Era bom que estivesse escuro. — Bem... era verdade. Eu realmente te amo. Quero dizer, é idiota e tal... a gente mal se conhece, mas... quando te conheci... foi... sei lá. Não sei explicar.

— Sei que não — Sirius inclinou-se levemente para beijar seu maxilar. — e eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. Quando nos conhecemos, eu fiquei meio irritado com você. Achei que você fosse mais um riquinho que estuda em escola particular. — ele tirou os cabelos de remus da frente dos olhos. — meu conceito sobre você mudou desde então.

— Que nem um fungo — disse Remus, e eles explodiram em risadas.

— Não, sério. — A voz de Sirius era gentil. — Eu me acostumei com você. E... eu também te amo.

O coração de Remus fez uma pirueta.

— V-você ama?

— Sim. Eu não faria isso com qualquer pessoa, sabe. Era com você que eu queria estar.

— Siri... — Remus limpou as lágrimas que já estavam escorrendo por suas bochechas.

— Legal. Pare de chorar, ok? — Sirius sorria. — Você fica mais bonito quando está feliz.

— Eu _estou_ feliz!

Sirius riu consigo mesmo e puxou Remus para deitar-se ao lado dele.

— Durma, agora.

Remus sentiu como se fosse explodir de alegria. Ele se aconchegou, passando um braço em volta de seu amante. Seu i _amante_ /i ... as palavras soavam tão bem. Era como se um peso enorme tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros.

Sirius ficou acordado até bem depois da meia-noite, fumando e passando a mão no cabelo de Remus. O outro garoto dormia profundamente em seus braços, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Sirius não conseguia evitar sorrir também, apagando seu último cigarro e se aproximando para sussurrar na orelha de Remus.

— Não e preocupe. Depois disso... você nunca mais vai ter que se preocupar com aqueles caras de novo. Eu vou me certificar disso.

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu brilhante e ensolarado. Remus abriu um olho, depois o outro, piscando sonolento para o que havia à sua volta. A luz do sol batia no papel de parede vermelho e marfim e na mobília mogno-escuro. Sirius estava adormecido ao lado dele, respirando suavemente, a luz fazendo mechas douradas em seu cabelo cor-de-ébano.

Remus sentou-se, lembrando dos acontecimentos da noite passada. O encontro com Williams... a ida para a casa de Sirius... fazer amor na cama dele. Ele sorriu, olhando para Sirius, afastando mechas de cabelo do rosto de seu amante. Pôs as pernas para fora da cama, contraindo-se ligeiramente, e enfiou-se na primeira roupa que viu — a camiseta de Sirius da noite passada. Era preta e chegava até os seus joelhos. Em silêncio, para não acordar Sirius, Remus saiu do quarto e foi na ponta dos pés até o banheiro.

No caminho de volta, uma foto chamou sua atenção. Curioso, parou para olhar. Parecia uma foto de família. Ele reconheceu Sirius de cara, de pé com as mãos nos ombros de uma mulher de aparência majestosa. Ela tinha longos cabelos pretos salpicados de branco e olhos azul-escuros. Ao lado dela estava sentado um menino que parecia mais novo que Sirius. Ele tinha cabelos pretos também, que chegavam quase aos ombros, e olhos azuis. Havia algo vagamente desagradável em seu sorriso, mas Remus não sabia o que era. Atrás dele estava um homem alto com cabelos cinza-metálico, sobrancelhas grossas, e um bigode de morsa. Seus olhos eram negros e estreitos. Todos os quatro estavam vestidos em cores escuras e as únicas jóias em qualquer um deles eram o brinco na orelha esquerda de Sirius e o broche na garganta da mulher.

— Essa é a minha família — Sirius falou por trás dele, fazendo Remus pular. Ele se virou e viu Sirius fazendo uma careta para a foto. Seu cabelo caía sobre os olhos e ele vestia somente um jeans desabotoado. Ele suspirou, a careta deixando sua face, tirando o cabelo da frente e acendendo um cigarro.

— Desculpa... Eu só estava olhando — Remus disse nervoso.

— Não, está tudo bem. — Sirius tirou a foto da parede, olhando tristemente para ela. — Minha mãe — murmurou apontando para a mulher. — Adhara. O menino é meu irmão, Regulus. E meu pai, Cepheus. Ele sempre ficou puto porque eu e Regulus parecemos mais com a mamãe do que com ele. — Ele exalou um jorro de fumaça na imagem de seu pai. — Eu o odeio — disse simplesmente, colocando a foto de volta no lugar.

Remus se surpreendeu.

— Por quê?

Sirius só balançou a cabeça.

— Esquece. Eu não quero falar disso agora. Vamos tomar café?

— Ok. — Remus seguiu Sirius até a cozinha, ligeiramente confuso.

Depois do café, tomar um banho rápido e vestir as próprias roupas, Remus foi levado para casa por Sirius. Eles andaram despreocupados, de mãos dadas. Remus não se importou em estar atrasado para a escola. Só queria estar com Sirius... seu amante. Porém, cedo demais eles estavam na frente de sua casa.

— Como você vai explicar dessa vez? — Sirius perguntou.

— Meus pais estão fora. Eles não vão voltar até à noite. Eu só vou ficar por aí se, fazer nada e quando eles chegarem eu falo que tive uma recaída.

— Você está virando um bom mentiroso.

Sirius deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

— Parece que você não precisa de ajuda. Se eles suspeitarem de algo, diga que eu fiquei com você por um tempo. Eu confirmo.

— Obrigado. — Remus o beijou. — Hm... Você ainda vai... encontrar o Williams hoje à noite?

— Nem pense em aparecer — Sirius o avisou. — Eu dou conta sozinho. Confie em mim, ok?

— Ok — Remus suspirou. — Mas eu fico preocupado.

— Não precisa. Agora ponha o seu traseiro fofo lá para dentro e comece a fingir que está doente. Tchau, querido.

Remus o observou até que ele desaparecesse da rua, mordendo o lábio incerto. Sabia que não podia dar uma espiada em Sirius à noite, para ver se ele ia ficar bem mesmo, não se quisesse que seus pais acreditassem em sua doença.

— Deus, olhe por ele — murmurou para si mesmo, entrando em casa.

* * *

Augustus Williams pulou o portão do parquinho, aterrissando pesadamente no chão. Ele se endireitou e olhou para frente cautelosamente, seus olhos correndo de um lado para o outro. Não ia deixar o namorado daquela putinha se aproximar dele.

Mas o namorado da putinha nem tentou. Ele estava encostado na cerca em torno dos balanços, seus cabelos pretos e a bainha de seu sobretudo de couro balançando levemente à brisa. O final de um cigarro brilhava na escuridão como um único e vigilante olho, e o cheiro da fumaça flutuava até o nariz de Williams. Ele não estava _nem tentando_ se esconder.

— Aí está você — Williams rosnou, arregaçando as mangas. O luar dava ao camarada uma aparência estranha, fazendo sua pele ficar branco-azulada e ainda mais pálida em contraste com seu cabelo e roupa, os olhos negros escondidos em bolsos de sombra.

— Aqui estou eu — Sirius concordou suavemente, derrubando o cigarro e o esmagando.

— Achei que você certamente fosse se acovardar — Williams desdenhou.

— E eu estava aqui pensando o mesmo de você — veio a resposta fria.

— Eu não sou covarde! — Willimas cuspiu, furioso à insinuação.

— Nem eu. Acho que agora a coisa está bem distribuída, você não acha? É muito mais educado pegar alguém do seu tamanho.

— Do que você está falando?

— Remus. Ele é menor que você, mais doce, e nunca machucaria ninguém. Por alguma razão, você está determinado a espancá-lo ou agarrá-lo sem motivo algum.

— O Lupin é uma puta. Ele merece o que eu dou a ele.

— Ah, é? — sua voz ainda estava calma, baixa, educada. Ele se adiantou de forma que eles estavam separados por centímetros. — Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que i _você_ /i merece o que i _eu_ /i vou te dar.

A dor subitamente explodiu na garganta de Williams; líquido quente borrifou em seu peito. Ele engasgou e tentou falar, mas a voz não saía. Sob a luz da lua, podia discernir uma mancha escura se espalhando em sua camiseta. Ele chorou para ela freneticamente, olhando para suas mãos — sangue. Seu próprio sangue!

A lâmina veio de novo, se enterrando em seu ombro até o punho. Williams soltou um grito de dor que se perdeu no ar, tentando alcançar a faca em seu ombro, mas ela não estava mais lá.

— Bons sonhos — a voz fria disse, antes da faca ser enfiada no estômago dele.

* * *

**N.A.:** Tenho uma coisa a tratar aqui. Fumo. Essa é a única história que eu escrevi que o Sirius fuma, e eu prefiro que ele não fume, mas é inegável o fato de que ele fica sexy com um cigarro entre os lábios pintados. Mas naturalmente eram os anos 70, as pessoas não estavam muito conscientes dos perigos do cigarro. Crianças, não tentem isso em casa. 


	5. Laços de Família

**Capítulo 5  
Laços de Família**

Remus agora sabia como era o amor.

O amor era feliz, atordoante, um sentimento maravilhoso que o fazia se sentir flutuando. O amor era estar completamente cego para todos fora o seu amado, completamente alheio de tudo o restante no universo além da pessoa espacial. O amor era como um mar, e Remus estava se afogando. Mas ele gostava disso. As águas desse mar eram particularmente doces.

Ele estava atraindo vários olhares estranhos ultimamente, a maioria dos seus pais e irmã, que o observavam desconfiados olhando para um calendário do outro lado do quarto, comendo mingau sem se dar conta do que era.

— Remus? — sua mãe perguntou. — Er... Remus?

Seus olhos vidrados se desviaram para ela, um sorriso bobo na face.

— Sim, mãe?

— Você está bem? — A Sra. Lupin estava preocupada com o filho desde o dia que tinham voltado de Bristol e encontrado-o deitado no sofá e doente. Talvez fosse algo sério.

— Perfeitamente bem, mãe — disse, se levantando para pôr a tigela de mingau na pia. — Estou saindo. — Colocou a mochila no ombro e flutuou até a porta.

O Sr. Lupin deu um risinho, folheando o jornal.

— Acho que sei o que está acontecendo. Ele está apaixonado.

A sra Lupin e Serena olharam para ele.

— Quê?

— Vejam bem —o sr Lupin sorriu. — Ele está completamente avoado, não consegue se concentrar em nada, e não para de sorrir. Eu aposto que ele encontrou uma garota de quem gosta.

— Ah, Devereaux... — a sra Lupni suspirou e começou a juntar a louça. — Ele é muito novo...

— Ele tem dezesseis anos. Já é hora de se interessar pelo sexo oposto.

— Devereaux... não na frente da Serena...

* * *

Remus teve que lutar contra o desejo de ir para a escola dançando, de tão feliz que estava. A única coisa em que pensava era em Sirius e na noite que tinham passado juntos. Fora dois dias atrás e mesmo ele e Sirius não tendo se visto desde então, ele ainda estava delirante. Suas preocupações com o encontro de Sirius e Williams tinham sido completamente esquecidas.

Até que chegou na escola. Os alunos estavam cochichando em grupinhos; curioso, Remus se aproximou de James, Lily e Grace.

— O que está havendo?

— Você não sabe? — perguntou Lily arregalando os olhos verdes. — Meu Deus, Remus, está tudo nos jornais.

— Eu não ando lendo jornal ultimamente — disse ele. — O que foi?

— Bem... ontem... Augustus Williams foi... foi...

— Foi o quê?

— Ele foi encontrado perto do parque — Grace disse numa voz baixa. — Alguém o i _matou_ /i .

— Não! — Remus arfou, horrorizado. — Quem foi?

— Não sabem — James murmurou. — Sem pistas.

Remus mordeu o lábio. Era verdade que tinha odiado Williams, que tinha desejado que ele sumisse e o deixasse em paz, mas... morto? Assassinado? Não, não tinha desejado isso. De repente, se lembrou de que Sirius ia encontrar Williams. Não, Sirius não o mataria!

_"Aposto que você gostaria que ele sumisse, não?_" As palavras de Sirius de repente emergiram em seus pensamentos e ele se sentiu fraco e trêmulo.

— Remus? Tudo bem, cara? — James, Lily e Grace olhavam para ele preocupados.

— Eu estou bem... —mentiu, fingindo um sorriso. — É tudo... tão inesperado.

— É — James concordou vigorosamente. — Eu me pergunto quem ele irritou tanto para ser morto.

— Eu também — disse Remus suavemente.

* * *

Foi impossível para Remus se concentrar nas aulas aquele dia. Saiu correndo depois da escola, esperando encontrar Sirius. _Precisava _falar com ele, ter certeza de que Sirius não matara Williams. Amava Sirius completamente e não podia fazer nada sobre isso, e sabia que seu amado não faria nada tão ruim assim, mas tinha que perguntar.

Virou uma esquina, quase esbarrando num carrinho de bebê, e foi seguindo rápido para a padaria. Não importava se ele mal sabia o caminho; tinha que encontrar Sirius.

Parou de repente no portão do parque. Tinha visto algo preto de relance — seria ele?

Remus correu pelo caminho, ignorando as senhoras que sorriram para a visão quase cômica do jovem com a mochila nas costas. Não viu ninguém que lembrasse Sirius, apesar de ter visto um grupo de policiais do lado de fora da cerca conversando e tirando fotos.

Ele parou para recuperar o fôlego perto de umas árvores. Enquanto estava lá, arfando e apoiando em sua cintura, um cheiro de cigarro flutuou até ele através das árvores.

— Sirius? — Ele se embrenhou em alguns galhos mais baixos para se achar numa pequena clareira. As árvores tinham crescido formando um círculo em volta de grama com uma rocha no meio. Sobre a rocha estava sentado o amor de Remus, fumando um cigarro.

— Sirius? — Remus jogou a mochila no chão e correu para se atirar nos braços do amado. — Siri...

— Remmie? Como me encontrou? — perguntou Sirius surpreso.

Remus o abraçou apertado.

— Não importa. Você ficou sabendo? Williams está morto; alguém o matou, provavelmente na mesma noite que você ia brigar com ele.

— É, eu fiquei sabendo — Sirius correu os dedos pelos cabelos castanho-claros de remus.

— Eu estava tão assustado... Achei que você... Ele... — Remus soluçou.

— Pega leve. Você achou que eu tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso?

— Achei... Eu... sei que você não mataria ninguém, mas mesmo assim...

Sirius esfregou as costas dele.

— Vou te contar a verdade. Eu fui ao parque e esperei, mas ele não apareceu. Devo ter fumado meio pacote de cigarros, mas ele não apareceu. Achei que ele tivesse amarelado, aí fui para casa.

Remus fungou.

— Sério?

— Sério, sério. Eu não tenho tempo para caras que só ameaçam — disse Sirius.

Remus olhou para ele. O cabelo de Sirius estava caindo sobre seu olho esquerdo, cobrindo-o completamente; o efeito era meio estranho. Remus levantou a mão para tirá-lo da frente.

— Ei... Remus... não — Sirius protestou, mas foi tarde demais. Remus tirou o cabelo do rosto de Sirius e levou um susto: a pele envolta do olho estava roxa e inchada.

— Ah, Siri! O que aconteceu?

Sirius sacudiu o cabelo de volta para o lugar.

— Nada.

— Definitivamente isso não parece ter sido nada.

— Eu só... trombei com a porta no escuro, ok? Foi a última vez que levantei sem acender a luz.

— Mas...

— Remmie... Deixe isso para lá. Por favor?

Remus mordeu o lábio quase relutante em 'deixar para lá'; mas outra coisa chamou sua atenção. Uma mancha escura espiando para fora da manga do sobretudo de Sirius. Remus arregaçou a manga cuidadosamente e se assustou — um hematoma formava uma grande mancha de tinta no braço de seu amante.

— Remmie...

— Tem certeza de que foi só uma batida? — sussurrou Remus, olhando para ele. — Você não pode ter se machucado assim só batendo numa porta!

— Eu. Estou. BEM — Sirius insistiu, desvencilhando o braço das mãos de Remus e puxando a manga por cima do hematoma novamente. — Pela última vez, deixe isso para lá!

— Não é... por causa do... Williams, é? — Remus não pôde deixar de perguntar.

— Não. Eu te disse que não o vi ontem à noite. Eu só me machuquei entrando no banheiro, ok?

— Ok. — Remus suspirou. Mas sabia que Sirius estava mentindo. Essa história de bater na porta era muito estranha. Talvez Williams não tivesse batido nele, mas i _alguém_ /i tinha.

Sirius apagou o cigarro e ficou de pé.

— Olha, Remmie, eu preciso ir.

— Ah — Remus não pôde deixar de ficar magoado. Talvez Sirius estivesse se arrependendo de ter dito que o amava, ou de ter feito sexo com ele. Talvez achasse que Remus fosse muito barulhento para ser seu amante. — Siri?

— O quê?

— Ontem... à noite... você... não se arrependeu... quero dizer... esquece. — Remus se virou, o rosto e as orelhas queimando, e se abaixou para pegar a bolsa.

Os braços de Sirius estavam em volta da sua cintura em um segundo.

— Você acha que eu me arrependi de ter feito amor com você? — ele sussurrou na orelha de Remus, fazendo-o estremecer.

— Eu...

— Tudo o que eu disse era verdade... — Sirius sussurrou, beijando a lateral do pescoço de Remus. — Eu te amo... E não me arrependo de nada... Essa minha pressa não é porque estou evitando você.

As pernas de Remus fraquejaram de alívio. Ele se recostou nos braços de Sirius, de olhos fechados.

— Então por que você está com pressa?

— Minha família voltou.

— Da Alemanha?

— É.

Remus se virou para encarar Sirius.

— Então eu posso conhecê-los?

— Não! — disse Sirius ríspido. Amenizou o tom quando viu a expressão chocada de remus. — Não. Eu... acho que não é uma boa idéia, Remmie. Eles não estão... num humor bom agora. Você sabe, cansados da viagem e tal. — Seus olhos não encontraram os de Remus.

— Ah... tudo bem — Remus não insistiu. — Quando você achar que for a hora, então.

— Claro. A gente se vê, querido — Sirius beijou a bochecha dele e se foi.

* * *

Sirius entrou em casa e chutou as botas dos pés, pegando o pacote de cigarros do bolso enquanto pendurava o sobretudo. A tevê estava ligada na sala de visitas, o que significava que provavelmente seu pai estava lá assistindo o jornal. Sem a menor vontade de encontrar o pai cara-a-cara ainda, ele preferiu ir até a cozinha.

Sua mãe estava de costas para ele, preparando alguma coisa no balcão. Carne refogada ou algum outro prato simples e barato. Sua mãe não era uma cozinheira muito boa, e às vezes Sirius ficava feliz por eles não terem dinheiro — impedia a mãe de comprar ingredientes caros e arruiná-los. Ele abriu a geladeira e pegou um copo de leite.

— Diga ao seu pai que está na hora de comer — a Sra. Black ordenou quando ele pôs o copo na pia. Sirius suspirou, pôs o cigarro de volta na boca e se arrastou de volta pra a sala de visitas.

Ele parou na porta para procurar o pai, que estava esparramado no sofá, os olhos fixos na tevê. Cepheus Black era um homem simplesmente enorme, uns dois metros e quase 100 quilos. A maior parte de sua massa era músculo; Sirius sabia melhor que ninguém que seu pai estava em seu auge. Sem querer, segurou o pulso com o hematoma e o esfregou.

— Pai, hora de jantar.

— Já estava na hora — o Sr. Black rosnou, se levantando e desligando a tevê. Ele passou por Sirius torcendo o nariz. — E apague esse cigarro. A última coisa que eu quero sentir na mesa é o cheiro dessa porcaria.

Sirius o apagou no cinzeiro do hall. Normalmente ele teria fumado à mesa não importa o que o pai dissesse; mas hoje era um bom dia para obedecer ordens. O pai estava num humor deplorável desde que voltara da Alemanha e problemas no trabalho não estavam ajudando em nada. Sirius estava tentando não chamar atenção para si desde então. O Sr. Black tinha um temperamento violento e instável, e Sirius e seu irmão Regulus eram quem normalmente recebia a fúria. Era mais seguro fazer o que ele mandava e ficar quieto.

O jantar foi silencioso àquela noite. Ninguém ousou provocar o Sr. Black, não depois que viram o jeito que seu bigode estava se eriçando sobre a tigela de refogado. A Sra Black se preocupava com o pão e a margarina; Sirius e Regulus deixaram de se chutar por baixo da mesa e estavam sendo educados. Tudo estava indo muito bem — ou tão bem quanto um jantar da família Black pode ir — até a sobremesa.

Sirius estava quase terminando sua torta de framboesa e já ia perguntar se podia pedir licença, quando sua mãe se levantou para pegar outra xícara de chá para o pai. Um urro forte do Sr. Black fez Sirius levantar a cabeça da sobremesa; Regulus tinha congelado no ato de pegar o pote de açúcar. O Sr Black estava segurando seu braço com uma aparência lívida.

— Bruxa estúpida — rosnou, batendo no rosto da mulher com tanta força que ela tropeçou, quase derrubando a água quente da chaleira em si mesma. — É tão difícil fazer uma xícara de chá que você tem que me queimar, né?

— Foi um acidente, pai — murmurou Regulus, recebendo um tapa na cara por responder. Cepheus estava em pé agora, respirando com força. A queimadura em seu braço não era nada séria; um pouquinho de pomada e ele estaria novo em folha. Mas Sirius sabia que aquilo vinha sendo construído desde o retorno do pai; tinha sido só uma questão de tempo até que o stress o fizesse descontar tudo em sua família.

Ele abaixou o garfo e se levantou. Os olhos do pai se viraram para ele, como se o desafiassem a tentar fazer alguma coisa; mas Sirius carregou seu prato até a pia em silêncio. Atravessou a cozinha e pegou a chaleira da mãe, colocando-a no fogão. Quando estava saindo, fez uma pausa e olhou para o pai, pegando um cigarro no bolso.

— Pega leve, pai.

— Eu te falei para não fumar isso aqui...

— Eu sei. Estou indo lá para fora — disse Sirius calmamente. Levantar a voz só deixaria o pai mais bravo. Como ninguém respondeu, ele saiu.

Sentou-se nos degraus na frente da casa, acendeu um cigarro e olhou para as estrelas. Dava para ouvir o pai gritando com a mãe. Uma lágrima correu por sua bochecha. Ele a secou impaciente. Tinha sido assim sua vida inteira; seu pai não era nada além de um brutamontes que usava a força para manter a família na linha, a sua mãe se arrependia claramente de ter se casado com ele, mas era orgulhosa demais para se divorciar. Sirius achava que podia ser pior; seu pai podia ser um bêbado, ou sua mãe podia ter abandonado os filhos em um orfanato em qualquer lugar. Mas por outro lado, talvez Sirius tivesse ficado melhor no orfanato.

Era por isso que não queria que Remus conhecesse sua família. Tinha vergonha deles, e só piorava quando comparava a sua família à de Remus. Tinha um pouco de ciúme de seu amante, que tinha pais que o amavam tanto e não batiam nele nem na irmã dele. Suspirou, passando uma mão trêmula pelo cabelo conforme seus pensamentos retornaram para a outra noite. Williams. Ele tinha matado o cara. Assassinado-o. Mal se lembrava de ter feito isso. Foi uma coisa que fez como se num sonho, totalmente irreal. As manchetes no jornal no dia seguinte tinham chocado-o muito, trazendo de volta somente lembranças vagas.

O que ele ia dizer a Remus? E quanto a polícia sabia? Ele podia ter deixado todos os tipos de evidências para trás. Remus com certeza ficaria furioso, especialmente depois de descobrir que Sirius tinha mentido para ele. Mais que provável, ele se recusaria a ver Sirius novamente. Claro, ele odiava Williams, mas Sirius sabia que Remus nunca desejaria a i _morte_ /i de ninguém. Ele não gostaria de ter abraçado e tocado por alguém com sangue nas mãos.

_Eu não vou contar para ele, então_ , pensou decidido. _Se... alguma coisa acontecer... Se a polícia vier atrás de mim... Eu convenço-o a fugir comigo. A gente... se esconde, ou algo do tipo. Eu não vou nem deixá-lo saber sobre o que eu fiz. Falo para ele que armaram para me incriminar... Ganho sua confiança... Qualquer coisa. Mas não há necessidade de me preocupar com isso agora. Vou esperar até alguma coisa acontecer. Se acontecer._

Feita a decisão, ele apagou o cigarro e entrou. A briga tinha terminado; a tevê estava ligada de novo, talvez um pouco mais alto que o necessário, mas pelo menos eles não estavam mais brigando. Ao que Sirius subiu as escadas e atravessou a sala que havia antes de seu quarto, reparou que a porta de sua mãe estava fechada. Ela provavelmente tinha ido para a cama mais cedo, como sempre fazia quando o marido estava facilmente irritável. Ou era isso, ou Cepheus tinha batido tanto nela que ela não tinha outra escolha a não ser ficar na cama para se recuperar. Deus sabia que isso tinha acontecido várias vezes.

Ele ficou só de cuecas e entrou debaixo das cobertas. Desejou que Remus estivesse com ele. Ter Remus em seus braços, seu corpo pequeno e quente apertado forte contra o dele tinha feito-o mais feliz do que ele se lembrava de já ter ficado. Mas não, ele não ia levar Remus lá. Pelo menos não com o pai por perto.

Sirius ficou acordado até quase onze horas, sem conseguir dormir. Tremeu sem conseguir evitar quando ouviu os passos do pai na escada — aquele barulho tinha causado terror ao seu coração por tanto tempo quanto ele podia se lembrar, e ele sabia que Regulus devia sentir o mesmo medo. Os dois meninos tinham servido de saco de pancadas do pai quando a mãe não estava por perto para levar a culpa. Sirius se lembrava claramente de quando o pai tinha sido mandado embora do trabalho — Sirius tinha dez anos, Regulus seis. Cepheus tinha voltado para casa, anormalmente quieto. Seus filhos estavam brincando de carrinho no hall (uma das últimas vezes que Sirius lembrava ter se dado bem com Regulus, também), e tinham feito uma bagunça. Um pai normal não ficaria tão bravo com aquilo, mas o Sr. Black ficou furioso. Num piscar de olhos, Sirius se viu voando para o outro lado do corredor, para colidir dolorosamente com a mesinha do telefone.

A dor tinha sido enorme; ele ficou deitado, arfando e tentando não chorar, olhando a tempo de ver o pai batendo na cara de Regulus com força suficiente para tirar sangue. Regulus tinha perdido um dente também, Sirius se lembrava. E quando sua mãe veio correndo da cozinha para pôr um fim naquilo, seu marido bateu na garganta dela. Ele devia estar mirando no rosto, mas em sua fúria, errou feio. A Sra Black teve dificuldades para recuperar o fôlego, e apareceu um hematoma tão grande depois que ela teve que usar vestidos de gola alta e blusas por pelo menos três semanas.

Sirius estava acostumado a abusos. Estava acostumado a ser acertado, a apanhar. Suspirou de alívio quando os passos do pai pararam no topo da escada, feliz porque não haveria uma "aula" noturna sobre os perigos do cigarro. Esfregou o braço com o hematoma de novo, inconscientemente. Seu pai normalmente preferia falar com os punhos à com a boca.

De forma alguma ele poderia deixar Remus saber... Nunca.

Fechou os olhos e foi carregado para um sono inquieto. Quando acordou no dia seguinte, sua fronha estava molhada de lágrimas.


End file.
